The lucky one
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Heather had always been lucky when it came to making it far every season, but there's always a catch to being that lucky.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

_A/N: Lyrics will be like this._

* * *

Heather was 15 years old when she first sat down in the big fancy office looking all around and not knowing what to except. When Chris Mclean walked in and shook hands with her, she never imagined that her life would be like this, She wasn't even sure what he wanted, All she knew was that she auditioned to be on the show and he called her in.

"Heather?" Chris asked her "Are you prepared to win?"

"I'm going to try" Heather honestly replied

"I'm going to make you a deal" Chris told her as he placed a contract in front of her "How would you like to be a star? I'll make you get really far in the game to spice things up? You can't tell anyone"

"Isn't that cheating?" Heather asked him

"Not really" Chris lied to her "You're just going to go in and stir up as much drama as you possibly can! Everyone will love you! Of course...I'll pay you for this"

"Okay" Heather agreed and signed the contract.

_New to town with a made up name in the angel city,__  
__Chasing fortune and fame.__  
__And the camera flashes, make it look like a dream._

Heather made it to the girls cabin that night and remembered that her job in all of this was to please Chris and he asked her for drama and that's what she was going to give him.

"Move!" Heather yelled and pushed Lindsay on the floor "I'm getting a top bunk!"

"But I called it..." Lindsay pouted.

"Not caring" Heather told her "You! go and get me some chips!" Heather yelled at Beth.

"Weren't we told not to eat outside food in the cabin?" Bridgette asked her

"Do I look like I care?" Heather glared at them "Beth, get me the chips now or you're next to go home!"

_You had it figured out since you were in school.__  
__Everybody loves pretty, everybody loves cool.__  
__So overnight you look like a sixties' queen._

* * *

Season 1 had ended and Heather survived it and got paid a large sum of money! So what if she didn't actually win the season? She did what Chris wanted, She got him good ratings because she kissed Trent. Yeah, it wasn't her best moment on the show and in fact she felt horrible but if they knew she was getting paid to stir up drama then Chris would fire her. By now she was used to Chef giving her whatever she wanted for dinner and having warmer blankets then all the other contestants, It was the little things that made it worth it, But Heather really loved the money and when Season 2 came around she found herself back in Chris's office.

"Heather!" Chris hugged her "You look amazing, As always!"

"Thanks" Heather let out a small smile "When I got home from school my mom told me you called"

"Yes, I did" Chris informed her "You wanna take a seat?"

"Sure" Heather sat down and waited for Chris to continue

"So, you know you did great last season!" Chris praised her "Amazing! You're a fan favorite! Everyone loves to hate you!"

"People hate me?" Heather asked "I thought it was only a few..."

"No way!" Chris laughed "Everyone LOVES to hate you! It's the main reason anyone even watched the show! They all wanted to see you and Leshawna fight!"

"So, that's good?" Heather asked

"Very" Chris smirked at her "So, I was thinking...What do you say you come back with me for another season?"

"You expect me to do this again?" Heather asked him "It was hard enough the first time"

"I'll pay you double" Chris promised her "You know you love doing this..."

"I do love it" Heather admitted "I never thought I would"

"Well you're lucky" Chris told her "I really like you and I normally don't make these offers to just anyone"

Heather smirked and signed, She loved how much Chris liked her and told her he needed her to do this show. She couldn't help but love being the bad girl.

_Another name goes up in lights, like diamonds in the sky.__  
__And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.__  
__Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.__  
__But can you tell me now, you're the lucky one._

* * *

Season 2 started and Heather found herself with the same girls from last season who weren't that thrilled to see her! Could she blame them? After what she did to them the last season, She was lucky they didn't just beat her up after the cameras turned off. She lost Lindsay and Beth and all her friends back home when they realized what a diva she had become! Heather was doing horrible at stirring up Drama this time around to the point that Chris had to let her win every challenge just so she wouldn't get eliminated.

_Now it's big black cars, and Riviera views,__  
__And your lover in the foyer doesn't even know you__  
__And your secrets end up splashed on the news front page._

"Chris?" Heather knocked on his dressing room door mid season "We need to talk"

"That we do" Chris agreed answering his door "Come in?"

"Look, I'm doing horrible this season" Heather told him "You and I can both agree on that"

"Oh, I definitely agree with you" Chris laughed "You're lucky I'm even keeping you around"

"I'm sorry" Heather told him "Maybe I should just quit?"

"You signed a contract with me, Heather" Chris reminded her "You legally aren't allowed to leave, I own you until season 4"

"You're horrible!" Heather smacked Chris in the face and all Chris did was smirk

"Is that any way to treat me?" Chris asked her "I got you here just like you wanted, You signed up for this and now you're going to do what you said you would"

"I already told you" Heather crossed her arms "I can't get any of them to form an alliance with me"

"Try harder" Chris told her "Do you want to win this?"

"I need to win this" Heather told him "You already know that, If I don't get the money then my parents lose the house!"

"Exactly" Chris told her "Now I can make this an easy win for you or I can make this hard it's you're choice"

"What do I have to do?" Heather sighed dreading asking Chris what he wanted.

"Take your clothes off" Chris told her

"Excuse me?" Heather asked him

"You heard me" Chris told her "You're 16 now and you'll do it if you want the money"

_And they tell you that you're lucky.__  
__But you're so confused,__  
__Cause you don't feel pretty, you just feel used._

When Heather was done Chris reminded her about how lucky she was to even be given the opportunity to sleep with him and she was even luckier that he picked her out of every other contestant to stir up extra drama and get paid either way. Heather knew she needed the money otherwise she never would have done it.

* * *

_And all the young things line up to take your place._

Fast forward to season 3 that would be starting in a few weeks, Heather was waiting for Chris to call her and tell her she was needed this season and give her a contract to sign. 2 days before the show was set to start and she was getting pissed off at Chris because he had yet to call her. After losing all her actual friends and becoming the Heather that Chris wanted her to be she had nothing left except Chris. Finally Chris did call her and ask her to come to his office and Heather was positive that he wanted her to sign another contract for him this season.

When she got there Chris was waiting for her along with a handsome young man that appeared to be Latin.

_Another name goes up in lights. You wonder if you'll make it out alive._

"Heather" Chris spoke to her "This is Alejandro"

"Hello Heather" Alejandro took her hand and kissed it "I look forward to playing the game with you this season"

"Chris?" Heather pulled her hand away and glared at the host "Who the hell is he?"

"I told you already" Chris laughed "His name is Alejandro"

"Yeah, but why he is here?" Heather asked him

"He is your replacement" Chris told her "Since you did so horribly stirring up drama last season, I hired him to do it for me properly this season"

"You're kicking me off Total Drama?" Heather asked him

"No, you'll still be playing" Chris informed her "You'll just be like everyone else"

"And Alejandro?" Heather pointed to the boy standing next to her

"You'll have fun playing against him" Chris laughed "Good luck! This guy is practically perfect"

_And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.__  
__Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.__  
__Can you tell me now, you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh._

* * *

Heather lost season 3 to Alejandro but damn did she ever try to win that season! She wanted to prove to Chris that she still had it and Alejandro was simply not her so she betrayed everyone and even managed to steal Alejandro's heart, which of course pissed Chris off but that was all part of her plan...Chris should know that, He took a big part in making her the sadistic bitch she had become. After the season ended they casted a bunch of new people for the 4th season and told Heather she was more than welcome to make a guest appearance which she was supposed to simply judge a their flying machines in that episode, Instead she decided she wanted the money and stole the suitcase and since that episode, Nobody has really heard from Heather but everyone sure talked.

_It was a few years later, I showed up here.__  
__And they still tell the legend of how you disappeared,__  
__How you took the money and your dignity, and got the hell out._

"Heather?" Chris knocked on her door at the playa des losers Mid season 4.

"What do you want?" Heather glared at him

"What do I want?!" Chris yelled at her "You took my money and took off! Hell I'm surprised you're still here!"

"I'm getting ready to leave" Heather rolled her eyes "Don't flatter yourself"

"You should stay" Chris smirked at her and leaned against the doorway "I have a new offer for you"

"Which is?" Heather asked him.

"You can keep that suitcase full of money" Chris informed her "If you agree to sign a new contract that states in season 5 you and Alejandro need to...Interact"

"I hate that guy!" Heather screamed at him "I'm not working with him or dating him or whatever else you want from me!"

"I'm paying you both double what I normally would" Chris told her "Alejandro agreed if you agree it's a done deal"

Heather sighed and took a deep breath before grabbing the pen from Chris's hand and signing the new contract underneath Alejandro's name.

"Deal" Heather told him "Here's to season 5!"

_They say you bought a bunch of land somewhere,__  
__Chose the Rose Garden over Madison Square,__  
__And it took some time, but I understand it now._

"I'm so glad you agreed to this" Alejandro grabbed Heather's hands "This is what I wanted more than anything, I told Chris I wouldn't do this without you!"

"Why are you doing this?" Heather asked him

"I want to be famous" Alejandro told her "Plus, My family has money, They all have a claim to fame and this is going to be mine"

"Is it worth it though?" Heather asked him "Chris just pulls you in deeper and deeper"

"Yeah, but we're the lucky ones" Alejandro told her

'_Cause now my name is up in lights, but I think you got it right,_

"Until Chris finds someone else to replace us" Heather reminded him "Everyone is replaceable"

_Let me tell you now, you're the lucky one.__  
__Let me tell you now, you're the lucky one.__  
__Let me tell you now, you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh.__And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.__  
__Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.__  
__And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh.__  
__Oh, whoa, oh, oh._

* * *

**So yeah, I liked how that turned out! I love this song and I thought it was perfect for Heather, It's the lucky one by Taylor Swift. My take on it is basically that Heather must have some kind of deal going on with Chris to make it in every season! and yes, she is confirmed to be in season 5 so she is the lucky one in my books. One of the few to compete in every season AND make it to the end almost every time. **


End file.
